


Odd duo

by laughingpineapple



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Office banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/pseuds/laughingpineapple
Summary: (Lynne agrees; Cabanela too.) Trying to be cutesy with Lovey isn't gonna make that autopsy report be ready any sooner so make like a swallow and migrate, Memry.





	Odd duo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurefishnets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurefishnets/gifts).



> Working together! I couldn't figure out a way to make it also clear that they're uncle and niece in one pic but they're uncle and niece in my heart now...


End file.
